Amor en Silencio
by Laura.Lunatica.arural
Summary: Lo que nunca nos mostró Bellatrix, una loca sin corazón, sin espíritu, sin amor. Nota: Declaro que los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la gran escritora J.K. Rowling , yo solo los utilizo para divertirme un poco.


Amor en Silencio

El señor tenebroso ha vuelto, sin embargo, hay algo que no me gusta, una fuerte punzada golpea mi corazón. Me percato que ha llegado solo ¡cuando hace unas horas Severus le acompañaba! No quiero imaginarme lo peor, pero en estas circunstancias me obligo a hacerlo.

—Mi Señor, ¿qué ha pasado con Severus? —me acerque temerosa

—Mi querida Bella—Dijo mi nombre como jamás lo pronuncio. En ese momento me imagine lo peor. — Severus como buen mortifago ha entregado su vida.

— ¿Le has matado?— pregunte temerosa de escuchar algo que no quería.

— ¡Lo podrás encontrar en la casa de los gritos!— fue todo lo que dijo y se marcho

El presentimiento se volvió cada vez más fuerte, me traslade de inmediato al lugar ya antes indicado, la casa está a oscuras, vi como unas sombras se escabullían del lugar, ingrese con mucho cuidado, al estar dentro de la casa me quede petrificada, ahí estaba él, tirado como un bulto cualquiera, corrí hacia el levantando la mitad de su cuerpo; coloque su espalda entre mis piernas quedando su cabeza en mi pecho. Toque su cuello tratando de sentir su pulso, sentí un escalofrió al darme cuenta de la sangre que emanaba, un grito sordo se alojaba en mi garganta.

El dolor es demasiado cruel que toma fuertemente mi corazón destrozando lo poco bueno y sensato que "quizás" quedaba de él; quiero morir a su lado, pero mi locura, mi desquiciante enfermedad me lo impide. Mis brazos rodean su cuello, su cuerpo aún se siente tibio, acaricio con delicadeza su negra cabellera, esa melena que siempre agitaba al caminar; en ese momento me percato que sus ojos arrojan las ultimas lágrimas, lágrimas tibias que humedecen el cabello que he alojado entre oído y mejilla. El rostro serio y frío que lo caracteriza, se ha volcado en un gesto triste y melancólico contagiándome de esa tristeza, de una nostalgia profunda; siento cómo se me forma un nudo en la garganta, al mismo tiempo que mis ojos se llenan de un líquido trasparente que hace muchos no sentía, pero que ahora resurge para verte morir.

Quiero abrazarte, besarte como nunca pude hacerlo, decirte _"-Te amo-",_ ¡Si, ya sé que es demasiado tarde! este dolor hace que la poca alma que me queda se desprenda de mi cuerpo; es un dolor en el alma que quiere, que ruega por salir del cuerpo para dejar de existir porque el amor de mi vida me ha perecido, se ha marchado dejando un hueco que nunca pude llenar, porque a pesar de no amarme siempre has estado conmigo y que cruelmente sin ser tus intenciones me has dejado vacía...

Cierro los ojos, miles de imágenes se cuelan en mi mente, comienzo a recordar el día en que te conocí, el primer día en Hogwarts, el día en que elegirían nuestra casa. Recuerdo que al entrar al comedor chocamos por culpa del idiota de mi primo, lo que en ese momento le agradecí, pues me permitió conocerte antes que todos en el colegio

— ¡Perdón! —Dijo al tratar de sostenerme para no caer — ¿Te encuentras bien?

— ¡Si, gracias! Mi primo es un tonto, ¡Nunca se fija en lo que hace!—Respondí

— ¡Soy Severus Snape! Se presentó caballerosamente extendiendo su mano

— ¡Bellatrix Black! —correspondí el saludo, aquí comenzó nuestra amistad — ¿Quiénes son tus padres? —Pregunté ansiosa, nuestros padres nos han inculcado las más duras enseñanzas, no debe haber ningún contacto entre los "sangre sucia".

—Mis padres son; la bruja Eileen prince y muggle Tobías Snape. —Su padre era un muggle, lo que en su momento me causó repulsión, pero después razoné.

— ¡Creo que el ser un price te salva de la orca! —Dije sonriendo.

Estando frente a los profesores comenzó la selección;

En realidad no recuerdo muy bien los nombres de los cuatro primeros niños que fueron seleccionados en su casa, solo que los dos primeros fueron seleccionados en la casa de Ravenclaw, Griffindor y Hufflepuff, posteriormente se escuchó el nombre de "Severus Snape" tímido avanzo hacia el banquillo

— Veamos…. ¿Dónde te colocaré? ¡Tienes muchas cualidades! ¡Con ellas llegaras a ser un gran mago! ¡Slytherin! —exclamo el sombrero, en ese momento te pusiste de pie y corriste hacia tu casa. Yo esperaba mi turno, mientras que la siguiente en pasar fue Evans, en ese momento tu rostro se mostró ansioso, tenías la esperanza que ella también fuese colocada en la misma casa.

—Mmmm —El sombrero analizaba a la chica hasta que pronuncio el nombre de la casa — ¡Griffindor! —Tu rostro entristeció.

Fui la antepenúltima en pasar, al contrario de los demás en cuanto el sombrero tocó mi cabeza gritó con fuerza el nombre de la casa — ¡Slytherin! —Al escuchar mi corazón se volcó de felicidad, mis padres saltaría de felicidad.

Al día siguiente iniciamos nuestras clases, por casualidad bajamos a la sala común al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Hola señorita Black! —Dijo Snape

— ¡Hola Snape! —Sonreímos pues el saludo fue divertido — ¿Vas al comedor?—pregunté a mi nuevo amigo

— ¡Si, aún es temprano para la primer clase! —Dijo acomodando sus libros en su antebrazo.

— ¡Te acompaño! —lo tomé del brazo libre y nos dirigimos a la salida.

Al llegar a comedor, en la mesa Gryffindor se encontraba una chica pelirroja.

— ¡Oh, allí está Lily, ¿me acompañas a saludarla?—señalo Snape

¡Si claro, vamos! —Nos dirigimos hacia la chica, al ver que nos dirigimos hacia ella, se puso de pie y corrió hacia Severus.

— ¡Hola! —saludo con un abrazo.

— ¡Hola! ¿Cómo va tu día en la casa de Gryffindor? —Preguntó Snape a su amiga.

— ¡muy bien! Y ¿a ti que tal? — contestó ella.

— ¡Muy bien! —dijo Snape, por un momento pensé que se estaba olvidando de mi — ¡Oh! ¡Perdón…! Ella es Bellatrix Black, ¡mi compañera y nueva amiga! —cuando escuche decir eso, me sentí como pavorreal

A partir de ese instante fuimos amigos, en ese momento no me importo que fueran "sangre sucia" después de todo mi primo tenía amigos de toda clase. ¿Por qué no tenerlos yo?

Me gustaba verle andar por los pasillos, siempre abrazando tus libros con ambas manos, amabas leer, experimentar y corregir opciones, siendo el mejor de tu clase. Recuerdo como nos divertíamos Lily, tu y yo, en esos dos años fuimos grandes amigos, aunque debo confesar que siempre tuve celos de ella, imaginaba que había algo especial entre ustedes, tus acciones te delataban, poco apoco esta amistad se fue convirtiendo en odio y coraje hacia ella, mientras tú le demostrabas tu amor, ella hacia caso al idiota de Potter; dejó de ser santo de mi devoción, comencé a detestar a esa pelirroja en el momento en que te cambió por Potter. "aquí se generó el mi odio hacia los impuros"

Yo viví y sufrí junto a ti. Pasó el tiempo y tenía la esperanza de que te fijaras en mí, "morí" en el momento en el que me di cuenta que jamás la dejarías de amar; ese amor que te tuve, o mejor dicho que te tengo me volvió la mujer desquiciada y cruel en la que estoy convertida… Ahora ¿qué más da? ¡Has muerto!, mis esperanzas se han esfumado, ya no puedo cuidar tus pasos para que el Señor Tenebroso no se dé cuenta de tus verdaderas intenciones, "Proteger a Potter" "El niño que venció al que no debe ser nombrado".

El odio, odio a Lily Evans aun después de muerta, demostraste tu amor con hechos y no solo con palabras, tu amor fue sincero y ella nunca lo valoró. La desprecio así como desprecio a su hijo, pero no puedo arrancarle la vida a esa persona por la que has dado tu vida. Por ti, por tu memoria, ¡no seré yo quien se la quite!

Dejé tu cuerpo abandonado, dejando que ellos te sepultaran, junto a ti sepultaban mi vida, mi alma, siempre te amare, te seguiré eternamente como tú lo has hecho con Lily y Harry. Por fin mis lágrimas ruedan por mis mejillas nublando mi mente y mi corazón dándote el último adiós en esta vida.

¡Te amo, te amare aun después de la muerte, Severus Snape!


End file.
